


The Struggles of Cuddling With Your Enemy

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron leave pls, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, hey look, maybe i can write something, pls burr, that isnt angst, they were being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Struggles of Cuddling With Your Enemy</p><p>or as i like to call it</p><p>"Everybody thinks your boyfriend is your enemy and you just try to cuddle in your dorm like normal people who are dating but then AARON BURR shows up and ruins everything"<br/>((I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS GIVE COMMENTS, SO DONT BE AFFRAID TO.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggles of Cuddling With Your Enemy

     What was something that Hamilton could agree on with Jefferson? Oh, only the fact that nobody knew that they had been dating for 6 months now. It was pretty funny for the two, how nobody noticed the prolonged gazes and the lingering handshakes.

     So obviously, when they finally get the memo that Alex's roommate Burr is going to be gone for the night, they plan to take that to an advantage.  And they definitely did. 

     It was a nice Friday night, just the right temperature for them to curl up on the couch, Hamilton's face pressed into the neck of the taller male while being embraced in his arms, blanket wrapped around the two.

     There was the faint sound of rent playing in the background. It was dark except for the light of the Tv and the room light in the corner of the room. Aaron had left only ten minutes ago but they were already fairly enveloped in each other.

     "Mmmh, Thomas" Alexander stirred, his lips brushing slightly against the others jaw as he leaned up to press a soft kiss to his mouth for it to be happily returned.

     "Yes, Alexander~" The taller male hummed in response before raising an eyebrow and smirking before continuing "Tired?"

     "Yeah"

      "Wanna go back to my room?"

      "Nah, too far, wanna stay," he paused for emphasis before snuggling further into the blankets and Thomas' arms "right here."

      "Alright, babydoll." 

    A short silence fell between the two men as they enjoyed each other's presence since they couldn't just regularly cuddle each other without worrying about being caught.

     Well, they should have been worrying more, because right as they had both began to drift off, there was a click of the door and the two college students shared a worried glance before both looking at the door. 

     "Hey, Hamilton! Sorry I'm back early I forgot my wallet, do you kn-" Burr stopped to take in the sight of Thomas Jefferson cuddling Alexander Hamilton.  "Nevermind I'll find it myself"  He commented before shrugging off like he had seen it coming from miles away.

     Who was he trying to fool? He /had/ seen it from a while away.

 


End file.
